


Your Smile is My Treasure

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pirates, Pirates of the Frontier AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Ikki and Malraux have been together at sea in search of the Red Angel for many years now. Their time spent together rocking on the waves has inevitably persuaded their hearts to seek out more from each other in terms of captain and first mate.





	Your Smile is My Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write RanOto for a good long while so I thought Ranmaru's birthday was the perfect day to finally have something. So, Happy Birthday, Ran-Ran!

Ikki couldn't stop his chuckle as the wind swept into his face and sent the sails aflutter. Life out on the open seas was not always the best, but he loved it more than anything. Well, not as much as he had come to love a certain someone. He knew it was ridiculous, but he had flipped his precious coin numerous times until he had lost count. He would tell Malraux how he felt...eventually. His first mate/cook and the very first member of his lonesome crew had always been special to him. Having been lucky to come across the incident where Malraux was exiled from his previous crew and following him into a tavern, Ikki knew that specific harbour had been a destined stop in his journey to find his father.

The salt from the water added a taste in the air and Ikki turned his head as he heard familiar footsteps creaking the ship's boards toward him. Malraux may be rugged, but he was also arguably one of the most handsome men Ikki had come across (not even Captain Tokki had much of an impact on him by the time Ikki met him after hearing so many of the tavern and inn stories). The Captain of _The Sunflora_ had never really felt lonely until Malraux had come into his life. Things had changed from there onward and nowadays it wasn't just the rocking of the waves beneath the ship that made his stomach turn.

"Cap'n, we're closing in on a port, ye wanna anchor our girl and take a look at what be about?"

"Hm, I'll decide when we get closer. If it looks promising enough then we'll take a stroll through the marketplace".

"Good plan, Cap'n".

"Say, Malraux? Have you ever...wanted a girl of your own? Or a guy even?"

Malraux looked at him with interested, "I'm taking it ye don't mean becomin' a Cap'n like yeself?"

Ikki shook his head with a smile, looking down at the waves, "No, I mean the romantic sort, a real person".

"Huh. Can't say I have, Cap'n, except..."

Ikki suddenly felt Malraux's arms wrap around his waist and his smile turned into a blushing grin, a small giggle escaping past his lips. Malraux roughly kissed his cheek as he dipped his head down to cancel out their height difference. Ikki leant back in his embrace, shutting his eyes contently and letting the breeze blow over his being, wrapped up in the arms of the other.

"How come?" he asked Malraux after a brief pause, opening his eyes halfway.

"Well, lad, ye be one of the first to be acceptin' of me. Ye don't judge. Ye simply ride the ocean ye own way, pretty admirable. The moon at night make ye eyes sparkle like rubies, rivallin' the stars above ye. And ye smile be a most valuable treasure. Ye make me world go 'round, Cap'n".

"Then, may I ask a request?"

"Go ahead".

"...I want you to call me Captain only when it needs it, any other time we're alone, you can call me Ikki~"

Malraux chuckled, a subtle pleasing growl in his throat, and tightened his arms around Ikki, "Alrigh', ye have me promise...Ikki~"

That night, Ikki found himself laying out on the deck, looking up at the stars twinkling in the blackness of the sky. Malraux laid next to him, an arm behind his shoulders and fingers ruffling gently through crimson locks of hair. Ikki sighed happily, a smile ever-present on his face as he shifted closer to Malraux's body, resting a hand on his chest and nuzzling his cheek against his shirt to feel comfortable. Malraux's touch was exactly enough to soon lull him off to sleep, his heart feeling light and Malraux swore that his ray of sunshine glowed even in the light of the moon.


End file.
